


[M4F] Interview With An Irresistible Vampire

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Better than Twilight, Biting, Can't Hold Himself Back, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Hard fuck, Rough Mdom, Wedding Night, gentle to rough, primal, vampire, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're a vampire who is finally about to have sex with his newly-wed wife. (Yes, you *did* wait until marriage. You're old-fashioned, being 100 years old.) This is a night of many new discoveries, seeing her naked for the first time, tasting her... You can only hope you don't break her. But can you really resist her and fight off your most primal instincts?
Kudos: 7





	[M4F] Interview With An Irresistible Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> There's a lot of room for improv here. This is my first supernatural/fantasy script. So, please do have fun with it!
> 
> Yes this is inspired by one certain vampire-centric franchise. That's all I'm saying on that.
> 
> This is all about trying to hold yourself back, being overcome with desire and need and your primal instincts. Have fun. Let go as much as possible. Let it all out. I want to hear you at your loudest and roughest. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated. 
> 
> All characters depicted are ADULTS. This is written by an adult, for adults, about adults. 
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \------------------------

(the listener is in the shower, getting ready for your wedding night)

[calling out] Hey, baby, are you ready yet? 

(sound of shower turning off, door opening)

Oh. My. Goodness.

No, darling, I’m just speechless. You’re so hot. 

[Big Lust Time!!]  
That lingerie… that corset… pushing your breasts up, so much so that they’re practically spilling over… your little garters on your thighs… Damn. 

This is the most undressed I’ve ever seen you… [chuckle] for now.

[serious all of a sudden]  
I know its our wedding night, but you don’t have to put yourself in danger like this. 

God, you really *do* want me. A monster. A vampire. No, of course I want you. I’ve waited a hundred years for this moment… though, of course, I *did* make us wait. I’m old-fashioned like that. [chuckle] 

Because of that, I, uh... don't really entirely know exactly what to do here and *how*. [nervous laugh] My brothers have told me a little about what to expect, but then again, they're sleeping with fellow vampires. They're not [chuckle] as breakable and delicate as you are. 

What I *do* know for sure is how much I want you right now...

[serious again]  
But baby, if I lose control for one second—

I know you know what would happen, but it needs repeating. I need you to remember that this will be the most danger you’re ever going to be in. I don’t know how I could possibly resist you… your smell, that body… fuck. 

[laughs] Hmm, well I'm about to lose all remnants of chastity... I can't help but swear about how much I fucking desire you. You're really changing me.

Well, sweetheart, I hope you can trust me. Best believe, I’m going to do my best to keep you safe. I just need to hide my fangs, and stay in control. But I can’t wait any longer. I’m hungry for you, baby. And not in my usual manner.

[kissing; soft at first and then more intense/moany]

*God*, I want you so bad. 

Hmm. I am going to use my teeth for this next part... Don't be scared.

(fabric ripping)

I wasn't lying when I said that lingerie was hot... but I just *had* to rip it off with my teeth.

And at last, I get to see the real you... naked, under me.

You're so beautiful, angel.

Not to mention how fucking hot you are.

God... you're even soaking the sheets already.

I'm going to play with those nipples, princess.

How should I, um...

How should I start?

Just use my hands? My fingers? Okay, I'll just tug gently on them...

Oh, *fuck*, how you just groaned when I twist your nipple like that...

I bet you've done that to yourself many times.

Well, I *did* keep you waiting, after all.

It sure is hard to fight those human instincts, huh?

I have to say, though, my instincts are overpowering me...

Let me just... [sucking] suck those hard nipples. So *hard*... just for *me*. [sucking]

Does that feel good, angel? [suck] Mm, good...

God, if only I were human... [sucking] I want to see how you'd react to me biting them. [dark chuckle, sucking]

How your moans would get even louder, [sucking] even more desperate... [growl, sucking]

Fuck, I need to taste you.

Oh, baby, please don't be scared. Yes, your blood is *calling* me, but something else is too.

[laugh] I can see that change in your eyes. Yes, baby, you're finally gonna get my mouth on that pussy.

Let me just... [kiss] kiss my way down...

[more kissing]

Until I get right there... [kisses] to the apex of your thighs... 

[smells deeply] Fuck. I didn't think I could become even drunker on your scent.

Again, I know we're both new to this but um, just let me know what feels good.

Yes, lift up your hips for me, baby. I want to grab that ass while I eat you out.

Yes, honey, wrap your legs around my head.

[kissing/licking]

[loud groan/growl]

Fuck. You taste even better than I had imagined.

Is this good? Mm... by the way that back is arching... I can tell it is.

I want all of you. [lick] I want to take every [lick] last [lick] drop from that dripping cunt. [more]

[Cunnilingus improv; suggestion: more about how hard it is to resist her, how good she tastes/smells]

Mm, baby... I'm aching to be inside you. Now.

Let me up. 

[kisses]

Mm, you like how you taste?

Good. So do I.

[deep breaths]

Okay, baby. I think I'm in control.

I'm going to just... tease us with my cock against your lips...

[growls] I'm so fucking hard for you, baby. 

Let me just... [loud primal groan] come inside you...

*Fuck*. *Fuck.*

[slowly fucking, heavy breathing as you're trying to stay in control]

*God*, after a century of solitude, you are even.. [groan] better than I imagined. I'm glad I waited for you, baby... 

I'll never tire of saying this, but God, you're so beautiful...

No human, no creature has caught my attention like you do...

Your eyes, your smile... you make me so curious. You're... fascinating to me.

Not to mention... [moan] how deliciously breakable you are. [dark chuckle]

[kiss] There's nothing quite like a forbidden love, is there? [dark chuckle, kiss, moan]

Does this feel good for you, angel? [pause] You want me to go faster? [growl/groan] Yes, baby, I can do that.

[slightly faster]

*Faster*?! Again? Baby... It's getting harder and harder to resist...

But I'll try...

[a little faster and harder]

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

No, I can't stand it any longer.

You want to join me as a vampire.

You're just going to have to join me a little earlier than expected.

I can't hold myself back anymore.

You can see it... the red returning to my eyes.

[growls] Prepare yourself, human. It's gonna get a little rough.

[lots of growling and groaning, really primal and animalistic, hard fucking]

Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum soon. And then I'm gonna turn you. [dark chuckle] 

Your poor little pussy is going to be so bruised by the time I'm done with you.

You're not gonna be able to stand for days. 

Well, [laughs] you're not really going to be standing much as the transformation happens.

This is what you wanted. One last human experience.

Feel it, baby. Me pounding that cunt so fucking hard... God, you're cumming for me.

[growls] You really should've asked me for permission.

I guess I'm gonna have to punish you.

Don't look at me like that. I'm gonna punish you by making you cum again and again. I want you to cum from how good it hurts.

Mm, yes, human, come for me. Keep cumming. Don't fucking stop.

[even harder primal fucking]

I'm gonna cum inside you now, baby. I'm going to fill you up. And I'm finally going to get that pleasure of biting you, *tasting* you at the very same time.

[dark chuckle] I guess this was inevitable. You've always known you were irresistible. Cum for me once more, human.

God, yes, yes, fuck.... 

[cumming improv plus biting, hard]

...

...

...

Fuck... you taste so good. It's hard for me to resist drinking all of you. But soon [dark chuckle] soon you'll be like me and be able to survive the hardest fuck of your life.

Oh, baby. I know it hurts. It'll pass. [kisses]

You will make it through. You always do.

If you managed to stay alive through *that*... you can survive anything.

[kisses]

Good luck, baby. Sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills
> 
> [kaeyovtik](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ijlbrq/m4f_script_fill_interview_with_an_irresistible/)
> 
> [thisismyhornyaltaccount (F4F version)](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ik0pu3/f4f_script_fill_interview_with_an_irresistible/)
> 
> [Texan_Guy](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ioftdh/m4f_script_fill_interview_with_an_irresistible/)
> 
> [MoondanceWithMe](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/j695de/m4fscript_fill_interview_with_an_irresistible/)
> 
> [Adzx93](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/j7odch/m4f_script_fill_interview_with_an_irresistible/)
> 
> [wtfd00d](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/j9z0xq/m4f_interview_with_an_irresistible_vampire_mdom/)
> 
> [davefu](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/jez63f/m4f_interview_with_an_irresistible_vampire_script/)
> 
> [ScotchCreamVO](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/jfeqb2/script_fill_m4f_interview_with_an_irresistible/)


End file.
